The First In Years
by Shmadders14
Summary: Justin broke up with Miley.... Nick takes her out for lunch to help her get over him. Will there be Niley? **NOW A STORY**
1. The Only One Who Can Fix It

**I started writing this on Spring Break when I found out about the Niley date. I might make it just a two shot about the date, or I may turn it into a story. Depends on what kind of response it gets. I hope you like it!!

* * *

**

Miley's POV

I've been in bed for days. Why? No, I'm not sick, I didn't break my leg, and I most certainly did not accidentally glue myself to the bed. The reason I've been holed up in my room is because Justin broke up with me. It wasn't a nice, "I'm just not feelin it, but we can still be friends" kind of thing. It was a big, ugly, "You're not pretty enough, skinny enough, or good enough. I'm leaving" kind of dumping. The worst part was that I never saw it coming. There were no hints that our relationship was failing. I thought he loved me, I thought he actually cared. But I was wrong. I'm always wrong nowadays and it sucks. Nothing ever works out for me anymore. Every time things start looking up, it blows up in my face like an atomic bomb. I'm never leaving my room.

No POV

Down in the Stewart kitchen, Brandi, Tish, Mandy, Demi, and Selena were seated around the island. The were discussing what to do with the lamentable teen locked upstairs.

"Has she said anything today Tish?" Mandy asked.

Tish shook her head, taking a sip of her coffee. "I'm not sure she's even up yet. She usually doesn't ask for food until noon. It's only 10."

Demi threw her phone down. "She's not answering my texts."

"If she's not gonna listen to us, who's she gonna listen to?" Brandi pondered.

A sly smile crept across Selena's face. "I think I know a person." She whipped out her Blackberry and dialed the familiar number with her perfectly manicured fingers.

A quick 15 minutes later, the well-known curly headed boy appeared at the doorstep.

Tish brought him in. "Thanks for coming Nick."

"Uh, no problem. So, um, what exactly do you need me for?" Nick asked, scratching his head quizzically.

"You didn't tell him what's wrong with her?" Demi hissed at Selena.

"I wasn't sure if he'd come or not so I kept it pretty general," Selena whispered back.

"Well, he's here now, so let's tell him," Mandy put in.

'Tell me what?" Nick was officially perplexed at this point.

"That Miley won't come out of her room," Selena started.

"Justin broke up with her," Demi continued.

"That asshole fucked with her emotions and left her," Mandy added, sending an apologetic glance to Tish for swearing.

"All she does is eat, sleep, and cry. We were hoping you could help her," Brandi finished up.

Mixed feelings ran across Nick's face. It was impossible to tell what he was thinking.

Nick's POV

I'm not sure what to think. How was I supposed to help? I had hurt her like that once too. I looked around the room, all eyes were on me. I had to make a decision. "Take me to her," I stupidly spit out.

Mandy latched onto my arm and began pulling me to the staircase. "I'm allowed to break the door if she doesn't open it, right?" she double checked with Tish. After the nod of approval, we made our way to Miley's bedroom. When we reached our destination, Mandy tested the doorknob to see if it was open. It wasn't. "Stand back," she instructed. I obeyed, backing up to the wall. With a mighty yell, Mandy kicked the door in. For a tiny person, she's quite forceful.

I walked in the room, taking in the scene set before me. It was dark, the only light came from the doorway and a little from the heavily curtained windows. Strewn across the floor were shreds of paper and broken glass. On the bedside table were empty and half eaten cartons of Ben & Jerry's. And curled in a ball on the bed was Miley. Despite the boiling temperature of the room, she huddled beneath countless think comforters and quilts. "Milez... " I breathed out.

I'm not sure if she didn't hear me or was just ignoring me. Either way, the lump wasn't moving. I looked back to Mandy for help.

Mandy walked over to the bed, shaking the lump gently. "Shmilerz..."

"How'd you get in here?" I heard a cracked, raspy voice question.

"I killed your door. I brought someone with me. They're gonna make you happy."

"Who?"

Mandy stepped aside, revealing me to her and her to me. What I saw broke my heart.

The face staring at me is the farthest thing then what I'm used to seeing with her. The once vibrant and happy aura she had given off was now melancholic, dejected, sad. The big, blue eyes I had fallen in love with were dead and spiritless. She noticed my staring and dove underneath the covers again.

"Good luck." Mandy gave my shoulder a squeeze and left the room. We were alone.

I walked over to the bed, sitting down on the edge. "Why do you do this to yourself Mi?" It was silent for a little bit, then I heard muffled sobs coming from under the blankets. It sounded like she was trying to tell me something but it wasn't working. "I can't understand what you're saying Miley."

The blankets shifted a tad, the crying intensified, and she once more made an attempt at talking. Suddenly, a pale arm shot out, holding a photograph. I looked, it was a picture of Miley and Justin. "What'd he do to you?" I asked, concerned. She was kinda scaring me. No answer, just more sobs. I hate when girls cry. "Miley, please stop. You know how uncomfortable I get when girls cry," I pleaded.

"Then leave," came her tearful command.

"I told your mom, Brandi, Mandy, Selena, and Demi that I'd help you. They're really worried."

"Leave," she said again.

"Just tell me what happened."

"No."

Typical Miley, always stubborn. Time to be assertive. I grabbed the blankets and ripped them from the bed.

"What the hell?! You asshole!!" she shrieked. Uh oh, I made her mad. Oh well, I took hold of her feet and began dragging her to the floor. "You're crazy!!!" she screamed, kicking and hitting, trying to get me away. I won. I pulled her off the bed and onto the floor. I looked down, smiling triumphantly. Her face crumpled and she burst into tears again. Shit.

I knelt down next to her, placing my hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry. You just can't keep doing this to yourself. I'm trying to help."

"I know," she hiccuped. "But I just want to cry right now, 'K?"

"Okay," I said softly, pulling her into a hug. She was warm and fit into my easily, as if we were meant to be together. Sitting there, hugging her I realized something. I realized that after one and a half years, I still loved her. I wanted to keep her safe, to keep anything from happening to her. I especially wanted to find Justin and kill him because of whatever he did to her.

Miley's POV

Why is Nick hugging me? I'm disgusting. I haven't showered in like 3 days and I'm sweaty from being under all those blankets. Plus, I'm pretty sure I'm snotting all over his shirt, it's just nasty. But he's still hugging me. He must not care, or he just doesn't notice. When my crying subsided, he let go of me.

"Are you okay now?" he asked.

"Uh huh." I wiped my nose with my arm.

"Don't use your arm Miley."

"I could continue using your shirt."

He noticed the nasty wet spot on his shirt that I had made from crying. "I'll go get some Kleenex," he said, standing up.

While Nicholas was off finding Kleenex, I grabbed my Deery Lou blanket and got back in bed. I took my colored Sharpies and began to illustrate the picture of me and Justin. First, I gave him a unibrow, face deformities and devil horns. Then, I made him fat and gave him boobs. To finish it off, I put a baby in his hand and drew a speech bubble that said, "I eat babies." I made a dark line between us and proceeded to make my side all pretty and flowery. I was in the middle of drawing a purple daisy when Nick came back in.

"What are you doing?"

"Drawing."

He handed me the Kleenex, glanced at my creation and laughed. "That's a wonderful piece of art."

"Thanks." I blew my nose and tossed the tissues on the floor.

"Miley..."

"It ain't your room. I do what I want. I'll clean it later."

He chuckled again. "Okay."

I wrapped the blanket tighter around me and laid down.

"No, you're getting out of this room."

"I don't wanna.." I whined.

"Too bad. Get showered, get dressed. I'll meet you downstairs." Nick walked out, leaving me to my thoughts.

I was contemplating whether to do what he said or just stay where I was and take a nap or something. I decided to just do what he said. What harm could it do? I mean, I really do need to take a shower and change my clothes. I was in quite a repulsive state at the moment.

In the shower I let the hot water fall on me, washing away my sweat, blood, and tears. Okay, there was only blood because I nicked my ankle when I was shaving. I didn't slit my wrists or anything. After I was done, put on my blue-gray shirt, a pair of jeans, and my boots. I ran some anti-frizz cream through my hair and gobbed on some makeup. When I managed to make myself look like I hadn't been crying for 3 days, I grabbed my Louis Vuitton purse and went downstairs.

* * *

**Tell me what you think so far!**

**xoxo**

**Shmadders  
**


	2. The Date

**Sorry it took a little bit. I've been super busy with soccer. This is now going to be story. YAY!! I'll try to get chapters out as quick as possible**, **but it takes me a while to write things because I take it too seriously and try to write it just the right way. So, hopefully you like it! =D**

* * *

"She's alive!!" Demi screeched, jumping up from her chair and giving me a hug.

"Hi." I gave a tiny smile.

I talked with everyone for a little but. Then Demi and Selena left to do a promotional photoshoot for PPP and Mandy went to rehearse with the Beach Girl5. My mom, Brandi, Nick, and I were the only one's left.

"So, now that Miley's out of her room, what are you guys going to do, Nick?" Brandi asked.

"I was thinking we could go out to lunch or something. If it's okay of course," he replied.

I looked up at my mommy. _Please say no, please say no, please say no_ I thought to myself. Make _her say that it'd be much better if we just hung out at our house. Make her tell him that I shouldn't go out in public right now. Make her…_

"That sounds like a wonderful idea," my mom decided.

So much for people letting me do what I want cuz I'm heartbroken. I was forcefully plucked from the comforts of my home and shoved into Nick's Mustang. I sighed and looked out the window.

"You know, if you really don't want to go out to lunch, we can chill at my house or something," Nick suggested, knowing I wasn't all too thrilled about what was going on.

"No, going out to lunch is fine." I really didn't think it was fine, but I knew my mom really wanted me to. And she'd know if I didn't because of the paparazzi. I continued to gaze out the window, checking out my surroundings as we inched our way down the highway.

"Okay. Where do wanna eat?"

"I don't know, the Village Idiot."

"Alright." He took out his iPod and plugged it in. "Are The Killers still your favorite?"

"Yeah."

Brandon Flowers' voice soon filled the car. I smiled and faced forward again, content with the music choice.

It took a while to get there. We were stuck in lunch hour traffic. I'm not sure if that's actually a type of traffic, but we're in LA, there's always traffic. We didn't talk much, just listened to the music, Nick drumming his fingertips on the steering wheel to the beat. When we got to the restaurant, we were immediately attacked by a hoard of paparazzi.

"Miley! Where's Justin??!!"

FLASH FLASH FLASH

"Did you guys break up??!!"

FLASH FLASH FLASH

"Is Niley together again??!!"

FLASH FLASH FLASH

I kept my eyes glued to the ground, swiftly walking towards the entrance. As soon as we were safely inside and the excessive flashing had stopped, I let out the breath I had been holding since I got out of the car.

"Little overwhelming right now?" Nick questioned quietly, touching my arm lightly. I nodded.

The hostess person came up to us. "How many?"

"Table for two," Nick responded politely.

"Right this way," the hostess instructed, leading us to our table. She seemed unfazed by the fact that we were 'Niley' on a date. But she was like 40, so I doubt she was in the loop of the tween world. And that's a good thing. We got to the table. The hostess handed us our menus and left us to our meal decisions.

"The roast chicken sounds really good. What do you think you're gonna get?" Nick asked.

I scanned over the menu. "I think the romaine salad."

He gave me an odd look. "You hate salad."

"You don't know that. Maybe my taste buds have changed."

He shook his head slightly. "Whatever you say Milez."

It got kinda quiet after that. I didn't have much to say. Neither did Nick. He always chooses his words carefully, thinking them over thoroughly before saying them aloud. He used to let me do most of the talking, putting things in when he felt they were needed. Since I'm not exactly in a 'chatting' mood, we've now been left with an awkward silence. The conversation began to unfold once we got our food.

Nick's chicken looked delicious, while my salad looked like a plate of leaves. I know that is technically what salad is, but it just didn't look appetizing. While Nick dug into his savory meal, I twirled my fork around the bowl, pushing all the vegetables in a circle.

"You gonna eat that?" Nick asked with a mouthful of food.

"Chew, swallow, then ask me again," I instructed, stabbing a carrot.

Nick did as he was told and asked again. "Are you going to eat that or are you just going to sit there and poke at it?"

"I'm not that hungry," I lied.

"You haven't eaten yet today though," he commented, cramming more meat in his mouth.

I gave in and placed a forkful of lettuce in my mouth. Nick was right before, I hate salad with a passion. I like carrots and dressing, but that's it. I absolutely despise lettuce and I don't know why. I just find it icky. And I forgot to order dressing to help me stomach it all. The taste of plain lettuce was pretty much unbearable. I swear I almost gagged. I grabbed my napkin and spit out the nasty green wad. **(A/N: I hate lettuce)**

"So, I'm guessing your taste buds have remained the same."

I nodded sheepishly, putting my napkin back on the table.

"Wanna switch lunches?"

"Yes please."

We switched plates and the intense conversation started.

"Why would you order a salad if you knew you hated it?"

I shrugged. "It was healthy."

"That's dumb."

"Maybe I'm trying to pick up better eating habits," I defended. I knew where this was going to lead.

"That doesn't have to anything with Justin, does it? Did he say you needed to go on a diet or something?" Would you look at that? I'm psychic.

I suddenly found myself absorbed in studying the 'intricate' patterns on the plain white table cloth. This was the topic I was trying to avoid.

"I'll take that as a yes. Care to explain what happened?"

I brought my head up, looking at him. "I don't know."

"Have you told anyone what's happened yet?"

"Not the whole story." I had told my mom, Brandi, and Mandy small pieces of it. I really hadn't felt like spilling everything.

"Don't you think you'll feel better if you tell someone all of it?"

"Probably."

"Well, I'm all ears Smilez."

"Well…."

_Flashback to 2weeks before_

_Justin and I were at the mall. He was helping me shop for new outfits I could take to Europe with me. I was going to promote the Hannah Montana Movie later in April. We were in Pac Sun and I was trying on jeans. I found these super cute red skinny jeans. I found them in a size three and went right to the dressing room. I slid them on but I couldn't get them to button. They were too small._

"_Justin?" I called. _

"_Yeah Milez?" He was standing right outside the dressing room, waiting for me like the sweetheart he was._

"_Can you get me these in the next size?" I asked, handing him the jeans._

"_Wow Milez. You must have been putting on weight. Maybe you should go on a diet."_

_I'm pretty sure he was joking so I shook off his comment and continued my little shopping spree. I ended up not buying the jeans though. They made me look like the Teletubby, Po, no matter what size I tried them in._

_Fast forward to a couple days before the current situation_

_Justin just texted me. He wants to meet at Starbucks to talk about something. It was probably about when he wanted to record next or just to talk. We haven't gotten to do that in a while because I've been pretty busy. I didn't really want to get up from my current position on my bed because I didn't feel good. My little 'friend' was visiting and I had super bad cramps. He really wanted to talk so I slid on some old sweatpants and drove to Starbucks. _

"_Well, you're making this easy for me," Justin commented when I greeted him._

_Not the hug I expected. I was confused. Justin looked angry. I don't think I did anything to him. "What are you talking about?" I sat down on the comfy chair opposite him. _

"_I've been thinking, we should break up."_

"_What?!"_

"_You've got me a record deal and plenty of press attention which is good. But then I realized that I had what I wanted and I didn't need you anymore."_

"_What the hell Justin?" Okay… what the FUCK was this kid talking about?_

"_Let's put it this way. You're not very pretty and you're not very bright. You're kinda chubby and I think I can do much better. I'm so glad we had this talk. Bye." Quoting from __A Cinderella Story__ and adding words to break up with me. What a bastard. I slapped him across the face and ran back to my car. I drove home, went straight to my room, and cried._

_End Of Flashback_

"I'm sorry Miley," Nick said when I had finished.

"It's okay. You were right. It felt good telling someone all of it. Thanks for listening."

"No problem. You ready to go?"

"Yeah."

* * *

**Please Review**

**xoxo**

**Shmadders  
**


	3. I Might Even Be A Rockband Star

**Sorry it took so long.. I'm just a slow writer. **

* * *

Nick paid the bill and we went back to his car. The paparazzi were still there. We walked back to the car silently, trying out best to ignore the flashing and the ridiculous questions.

Nick's POV

I swear to God, paparazzi are the most annoying people in the entire world! I looked over at Miley, she was sitting there with her eyes closed. She looked so beautiful, I can't believe Justin would do something life that. I turned the key in the ignition and began backing out of the parking lot. I tried focusing on driving, but it was difficult. My gaze of the rearview mirror kept drifting over to the gorgeous girl next to me. Damn, it was hard getting out of this parking lot. It'd probably be easier if there wasn't so many damn paparazzi. I was attempting to manuver around one of the paparazzi's car, when I hit it.

Miley's eyes snapped open. "What was that?!"

I looked over at her. "I think I hit the dude's car."

"The paparazzi dude?"

"Yeah."

"What are you going to do?" The fear was evident in her voice.

"This." I quickly drove out of the lot and onto the main road, picking up speed as we neared the highway.

She giggled nervously. "Did you seriously just do that?"

I turned to her and smiled deviously. "Why yes Miley, yes I did."

She giggled again, a smile uncoiling on her face. God I love that smile. I love Miley too...

"NICK LOOK OUT!" Miley screamed.

Dammit, I almost hit a truck. I controlled the car and tried to focus on the road more. When my concentration was mainly on the road again, I realized that it was too quiet. I started to hum My Girl by The Temptations, but after a couple minutes humming wasn't cutting it. I NEEDED to talk, which is weird because usually I don't talk that much. Only Miley could make me act this way.

"Sooo Milez, lunch was good, wasn't it? We should go back there sometime. Except we won't invite the paparazzi. They are way too obnoxious. One day, I'm gonna punch one of them. Pop 'em right in the jaw. Actually no, cuz then I could get arrested and that would be really bad. Where do wanna go next? We could go to my house. We haven't been there in a while. I'm taking you back to my house," I blabbered.

Miley turned to me. "Are you on crack?"

I shook my head no, chuckling at her reaction.

"You're so weird," she mumbled.

"You didn't answer my question. I asked if you wanted to go to my house."

"You never gave me any other options," she retorted.

"Fiiine. Miley, would you like to go back to your boring house filled with worried family members, or would you like to come to my wonderous house and have fun?"

"Umm.."

I gave her my best attempt at a puppy dog face.

"BUS!" Miley grabbed my arm, petrified.

I quickly swerved back into my lane and out of danger from the bus.

"Are you trying to kill me??!!" Her voice was shaky.

"No, I'm sorry."

"I thought you were a good driver."

"I am. I'm just a little... distracted."

"I can see that."

"So, do you want to come to my house or not?"

"Do you promise to stop trying to kill me?"

"Yes."

"Then, sure."

"Cool beans."

She laughed. "When did you start saying THAT?"

"I invented that saying."

"I'm sure you did."

We pulled off the highway and into the little Toluca Lake neighborhood where pretty much all Disney stars live. It's kinda weird. We went throught the gates and up to my house. When we got out of the car Elvis bounded up, happy and excited.

Miley immediately knelt next him and started scratching behind his ears. "Who's the wittle baby? Who's so cute? Elvis? Wittle puppy... baby boo... da busha busha busha," (**aha.. that's what Mandy ****Jiroux's brother calls her)** she cooed in baby talk, kissing Elvis on his slimy nose.

While she was occupied with the dog, I went to go talk to my mom who was sitting on the porch reading a magazine.

"Hey mom," I said, sitting down next to her.

"Hi Nicholas."

"Is it okay if Miley hangs out here for a while?"

"Sure."

"Okay, thanks." I started to get up.

"Nicholas..."

I sat back down. "Yeah?"

"Her mom called and told me what was going on."

"Oh."

"Is she doing okay?"

"I guess so, I mean, look at her now," I answered, looking over at Miley who was rolling around in the grass, giggling as Elvis licked her face.

"You know she likes covering up her emotions. Are you sure she's really okay?"

"I don't know," I said truthfully.

"Keep an eye on her please. Tish is worried and you're the only one she seems to be opening up to."

"'K." I got up and walked back over to Miley. She was on all fours having a barking contest with Elvis.

She stopped barking and looked up at me. I could already see the sparkle coming back in her eyes. It wasn't a lot, but it was there. Maybe Elvis and I could become therapists. Miley's voice pulled me out of my thought and back into reality. "Let's go back inside." She held out her hands so I could help her up. I pulled her to her feet and we went inside. Kevin and Frankie were playing Rockband.

"Where's Joe?" I asked.

"Out with Camilla," Kevin responded, not taking his eyes off his hardcore guitar solo he was beasting.

"He's always out with Camilla," Frankie commented, tapping an easy beat out on the drums.

"Can me and Nick play?" Miley questioned, taking a seat next to Kevin.

"Yeah." Kevin's eyes remained glued to the screen.

"Nick can play drums and me and Miley can sing," Frankie declared, getting up from the drums to get the microphone.

"Frankie!!" Kevin yelled.

"I was gonna fail the song anyways. Calm down."

A couple minutes later.......

"ANY WAY YOU WANT IT, THAT'S THE WAY YOU NEED IT, ANY WAY YOU WANT IT!" Miley and Frankie sang/screamed at the top of their lungs.

A couple hours and a TON of songs later, my mom called us for dinner. Joe still wasn't home.

"What are we having?" Frankie asked when we walked into the dining room.

"Where's Joseph?" my mom questioned. "He was supposed to home for dinner."

"Camilla." Kevin's voice was monotone.

"What are we having?!" Frankie was getting impatient.

"Lasagna." I could tell my mom was upset. With our busy sschedules, the only real time we have to talk as a family is at dinner. Joe's gone all the time now. Whenever we're not working, he goes somewhere with Camilla. We've always been big on family time and both of my parents have been getting pissed at Joe for not being there.

To make things a tiny bit better, I decided to sit next to my mom. I gave her a one armed hug while my dad set the lasagna on the table. "Dinner looks delicious," I told her.

A smile spread across her face, " Thank you Nicholas."

Miley sat down next to me, we said grace, and began to eat.

Miley's POV

Nick is so nice to his mom.... aww... Dinner was super delish. I haven't had Denise's Italian food in forever. It is just as tasty as it's always been. After dinner I helped with the dishes and we went back into the living room. We played Rockband again until Frankie had to go to bed. After he let, I wasn't as motivated to sing anymore.

"Can we watch a movie?" I suggested.

"One more song!" Kevin pleaded.

"Dude, you're addicted to this game. We should stop. What movie you wanna watch Milez?" Nick asked.

"Umm.. Moulin Rouge."

"I'd rather keep playing Rockband," Kevin pouted.

"Please..." I begged, giving him my best puppy dog face.

Kevi stood his gound. "Puppy dog faces don't work on me anymore. I became immune to them on your tour. Rockband is more fun than that stupid movie."

I gasped. "Moulin Rouge is NOT stupid!"

Nick came to my aid. "C'mon Kev, watching a movie would be better. Rockband is loud and we need to be quiet cuz Frankie's asleep. Mom will get mad if we wake him up and she's already mad about Joe."

"But does it have to be THAT movie?"

"Yes. Miley gets to pick since she's our guest, she's had a hard day, and I kinda like that movie too."

Kevin caved. "Fine."

Haha.. success! I got the movie out and put it in while Nick made the popcorn. I sat on the couch sandwiched cozily between the two curly-headed brothers ass we watched the movie.

About an hour into the movie, I felt my eyelids begin to droop. I was soooo tired. I rested my head on Kevin's shoulder, shut my eyes, and let the music of the movie lull me to sleep.

Kevin's POV

This movie is boring. The only reason I agreed to watch it is because I felt bad for Miley. And she's asleep on my shoulder.

"What time is it?" I whispered to Nick.

"Like eleven," he told me, checking his watch.

"Well, Miley's asleep,"

"I'm gonna go ask mom if she can just sleep here. I really don't want to wake her up. She's had a long day."

"What happened?"

"I'll tell you after I ask mom."

While Nick was gone, I put Miley head on a pillow and a blanket over her. Then I switched Moulin Rouge out and turned it to Family Guy. Nick came back in a few minutes later.

"So, what happened with Miley today?"

Nick looked over at her sleeping figure. "Can we talk in the kitchen to make sure she doesn't wake up?"

"Sure."

Once we were in the kitchen Nick told me the story. He told me everything. I felt so bad for Miley. She was so innocent in the situation. But, Nick seemed like he was doing a pretty good job bringing her back to her normal cheery self, which reminded me, "Nick, do you still love her?"

The room went dead silent. Nick enjoys making his answers obvious. "I'll take that as a yes," I told him.

Nick's POV

Kevin's asking me if I still love Miley... I don't know what to say. "Well... I do still love her, a lot, but if I tell him, he'll try to set me up again and I don't want that. I want it just to happen, like it did the first time, just random, out of the blue. I mean, back then, we didn't know each other. I just thought she was really pretty. I remember when we hugged instead of shaking hands and how the first thing she said to me was that she hated my shirt. And of course, we were dating pretty much the next day. If we do get together again, and I hope we do, I want it to happen like that again. I don't want to be her rebound off of Justin, even though Justin was her rebound from me to begin with. See, this is why I can't say anything. Everything is too complicated right now."

"Wow."

"Yeah."

Then, the bang of the front door opening was heard along with Joe's extremely loud voice and Camilla's maniacal giggles.

"Heyyyy brooossssss!!" Joe greeted, coming into the kitchen, his arm draped over Camilla.

"Joe, shut up, people are sleeping," Kevin scolded.

"Hey.. it's only 11:30.. I don't who would want to go to bed now?" Joe remarked.

"Hmm... let's think, maybe our little brother, our parents, and Miley." Joe was pissing me off.

"What's Miley doing here? Miiiilleyyyyy!!!!"

Camilla continued to laugh at Joe's antics.

I put my hands over Joe's mouth. "Would you shut up?! She's sleeping."

"But I need to tell herrr.. I saw her boyfriend... we were doing shots together.. he's a good guy, that Justin kid.. he said he broke up with Miley... time to make your move LITTLE BRO!"

"You're drunk," Kevin stated.

"He's only a little tipsy," Camilla explained.

"Okay, Camilla, get out, we need to talk to Joe," I told her.

"Heyy.." Joe slurred drunkenly. "You don't talk to my girlfriend like that."

I shrugged Joe's comment off and led Camilla out the door. Once she was gone I turned back to Joe. "Why the hell were you DRINKING?"

"I don't know.. it'ss funnnn."

"You're an idiot," Kevin told him before going upstairs, leaving me with the dumb kid.

"Soooo... Miley's sleeping overrrrrr..." Joe nudged my shoulder.

"We were watching a movie and she fell asleep. I didn't want to wake her up," I said coldly.

"Wellll..... I think you should try to get back with her. She just broke up with Justin... so that means it's time to pounce!!!"

"No."

"What.. you don't love her?"

"I do love her... but I'm just not an ass like you."

"That's salty man.. you don't call your brother an ass." He stumbled. "Uhh, dude, Ima hurlll..."

I shoved Joe to the bathroom and walked back to the living room. Miley was awake.

* * *

**Please review... add ideas please.. it'll help.. I don't have anything else written.**

**xoxo**

**Shmadders  
**


	4. Do You Love Me?

**Sorry it took so long. I wrote this chapter while I was at basketball camp. =)**

* * *

I walked back into the living room. Miley was awake.

"How much did you hear?"

"Enough."

"Define enough. Did you hear what I said to Joe or Kevin?"

"Joe. He was loud. What'd you say to Kevin?"

"Nothing."

She sighed, standing up. "I probably should be getting home. It's late."

"I called your house while you were sleeping and your dad said you could just sleep here."

"Okay." She lay back down on the couch.

"Goodnight." I began walking towards the stairs, hoping she would forget about what she heard with Joe and I.

"Do you really still love me?" she asked with a yawn.

Ohh, that magical question. I want to tell her the truth, but I also don't want to rush. She JUST got out of a bad breakup, it'd be wrong. Plus, it'd be super awkward if she didn't feel the same way.

"Do you?"

"Yeah... I always have, and I always will Miley. You're my best friend and nothing will change that. And... We'll see what happens in the future." Hah, not bad for winging it at midnight.

"Mmmmmhmmmm." She looked like she was almost asleep again. If I was lucky, she'll forget everything that she heard from both me and Joe. It could happen, and I hope it does. Then everything could just stay normal.

Miley's POV

I awoke to someone calling my name and slightly shaking my shoulder. I opened up my eyes a teeny tiny bit to get a glimpse of wherever I was. It wasn't my room. Where the fuck am I? More importantly, who the fuck keeps shaking me? I hate waking up. I hate the feeling of being groggy and disoriented.

"Miley, wake up."

There is that damn voice again. I opened my eyes completely and remembered that I was at the Gray's. I flipped over on the couch and answered my second question. It was Papa Gray.

"Good morning," I said sitting up and wiping the sleep from my eyes.

"Your sister called. They want you back home," he notified me.

I looked around. "Where is everyone?"

"Working. I actually have to take Frankie to an audition now. Joseph stayed home because he's not feeling well. He can give you a ride home."

"Okay, cool. Thank you."

"I gotta run. Say hi to your family for me." With a quick wave, he was off, with the Frankster in tow. I liked Papa Gray, he was a cool guy. I dragged myself off the surprisingly comfy couch and up to Joe's room. I pushed open the doorand walked right in. Joe was sprawled on his bed, still in his clothes from last night. Dumb kid is probably hungover. I tiptoed over to him, leaned in close and...

"WAKEY WAKEY JOE!!"

Startled, he bounced up, flipping off the bed. "What the hell?!" he screeched.

I doubled over laughing. I kinda felt bad because he probably had a killer headache and his fall was pretty hard, but the look of bewilderment on his face was priceless.

"Miley..." he growled, standing up to his full height of 6 ft 1 in.

"Yesss?" I giggled.

He groaned. " I usually would chase you and beat you up, but my head feels like a large elephant is stepping on it and little monkeys are clapping symbols in my ears."

I grinned. "Maybe you'll think of that before you go off and do shots with Camilla."

"We didn't do shots," he defended. "We played beer pong," he murmured.

I raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"You're not mad at me, are you?" he asled, sounding like a 5-year-old who just stole cookies.

"I don't know," I yawned. "But Kevin and Nick are. They were really yelling at you last night. I'm surprised they didn't wake up your parents."

Joe grimaced. "They did."

My eyes widened. "Did you get in trouble?"

"No shit Sherlock."

"There is no reason to be rude Joe." He stuck his tongue out at me and flopped back on the bed. "You're supposed to take me home you lard," I said, tugging on his arm.

He slapped my hand away. "In a couple minutes."

"No," I pouted. "Now. I want to change and take a shower. And my mom and sister probably want to know what happened on me and Nick's lunch date. And I think I have work, but I don't remember. And I need to see Sofie. And my dad. He just got home. Please Joseph!"

"Fine, fine. Just stop yelling." He got up and grabbed his keys.

"Thanks, you're a dollface." I smiled cheekily.

"You're unusally cheery for someone who was supposedly depressed yesterday," he told me as we went out to his car. I stayed silent. "Why were you depressed in the first place?" he pryed.

"I don't want to talk about it," I mumbled, sliding into shotgun.

Respecting my wishes, Joe didn't ask anymore questions. We drove the short distance to my house without speaking. Him driving me wasn't exactly necessary because it was literally down the street a little bit, but it was way safer because of the paparazzi who I did NOT feel like facing. When we got to my house, I thanked Joe for the ride and went inside. Pretty much my entire family, minus Trace because he is on tour and plus Mandy since she practically lives at my house, were sitting in the kitchen. Seated amung them them, munching on a piece of bacon was the last person on Earth I wanted to see today.

Justin.

I spun in my heel and bolted out the back door.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short. I thought I'd make it a little cliffhanger. I'll try to make the next chapter a lot longer to make up for it.**

**Please review.. It helps me write faster!! =)**

**xoxo**

**Shmadders  
**


	5. You Can't Break A Broken Heart

**Sorry it took a little bit.. I'm really trying to write faster. I wrote the ending this chapter today... which is like 3 pages.. which is a lot to write in one day, for me at least :) Hope you like it!**

* * *

_I thanked Joe for the ride and went inside. Pretty much my entire family, minus Trace cuz he's on tour and plus Mandy since she practically lives at my house, were sitting in the kitchen. Seated among them was the last person on Earth I wanted to see today._

_Justin._

_I spun on my heel and bolted out the back door._

_

* * *

_

"Miley!"

"Miley!" I heard voices call behind me. I ignored them. How could they let HIM back into this house? I stopped running, there was nowhere to go. Going back inside was definitely not an option so I plopped down on the grass and shut my eyes, wishing all the bad things in my life would just disappear. Suddenly I felt the presence of other people around me. In case one of those people were Justin, I kept my eyes squeezed shut.

"Shmilerz, you can open your eyes. It's just me and Bran Muffin."

I knew that high-pitched baby voice anywhere. It was Mandy. "Where's Justin?"

"He's still inside," I heard my sister say.

"Are you sure?" I squeaked.

"Yes sweetie." Brandi put her arm around me. Technically I can't be 100% percent sure it's her because my eyes are still closed but I'm pretty positive.

"Open your eyes Shmiley," Mandy told me. I felt someone poking me repeatedly. That I knew was Mandy cuz she does that all the time.

I opened my eyes only to find Justin walking out the back door. "Liars!" I hissed.

Mandy spun around and saw Justin. "I thought I told that little fucker to stay inside," she grumbled. "Excuse me for a minute."

While Mandy was scolding Justin through a slew of insults and profanities, I turned to my older sister. "Why is he even here?"

"To apologize or something. Mom is pissed, she wasn't going to let him in but Dad let him stay. Justin said he needs to talk to you about something really important."

"I don't want to talk to him."

"That's what Mandy and I said."

Mandy came back, her face beet red with anger. "Me and who said what?"

I giggled. "Did you make him go away?"

"Unfortunately, no. But I did manage to hurt his pride," Mandy informed us, smirking.

"I can't he just leave me alone?" I picked at a blade of grass.

"I don't know." Brandi shrugged. "But I don't think he's going to leave until you talk to him.

"Now?"

"Yeah. We'll tell him to come out hear then go up to your room and spy so if things get a little crazy, we can…" Mandy said, rubbing her hands together, concocting her plan and leaving the ending open for our imaginations.

"Okay…"

"Alright, we'll send him out." Brandi gave my shoulder a comforting squeeze before her and Mandy went back inside. I lie down in the grass and shut my eyes again.

Soon enough I heard footsteps coming my way. "Hey Miley." The Louisiana twang in the voice was unmistakable. This was the person who made me fall in love even after I had sworn I would never love again. This was also the person who broke my already broken heart. According to Kate Voegele, you can't break a broken heart. Apparently, breaking what already broke apart is impossible. Supposedly I should be immune to the pan and have no tears left to cry. That song is so wrong in my situation.

I sat up and started at him. "Hi." There was no emotion in my voice. I didn't want him to know what I was feeling. He didn't deserve it.

"I want to talk to you about what happened the other day."

"What about it?" I stood up and brushed the hair away from my eyes.

"There's some things I need to tell you. Can we not do this here though?" He glanced up at the window of my house. I looked too, Mandy and Brandi were peeking out. They saw us staring and waved.

I waved back to them sarcastically. "Fine, where do you wanna go?"

"I'll take you out to lunch. We'll go to Mo's."

"Whatever." I followed Justin out to his white truck and climbed into the backseat.

"Sit up front with me."

"No." Does that boy honestly think I'm gonna be all jolly and hop in right next to him. I want to stay as far away as I can from him. Just because I agreed to talk to him doesn't mean I had forgiven him.

When we got there, there were the usual paparazzi snapping our pictures. When we got inside, I immediately excused myself to the bathroom and called Mandy.

"Hey Milerz. I'm still with Brandi and you're on speaker phone. How's it going?" she said quickly without taking a breath.

"I can't do this," I complained my voice cracking as I willed myself not to start crying.

"Yes you can Miley. You be the boss. Don't let him get to you," Mandy encouraged.

"And if it gets to be too much you can call and we'll come pick you up, okay?" Brandi reassured.

"K, bye." I hung up. I didn't know what to say to Justin. I don't know what he's going to say to me. A frustrated tear ran down my cheek and I quickly flicked it away. I couldn't cry now. Confused thought and feeling whirled around my mind at a million miles per hour. I heard a soft know on the door. **[a/n she's in a one-person bathroom]**

"Miley, you okay?" Justin's concerned voice seeped through the door.

"I-I'm fine," I stuttered, unlocking the door and walking out to him. "Let's go sit down." We got to the table and Justin pulled the chair out for me. He was being the gentleman he had been before the breakup. As I took my seat, more questions swirled about my mind, giving me a headache. I rubbed my temples, hoping it would help get rid of the pain that was rapidly spreading in my head.

"So, um, how was lunch with Nick the other day? I saw it online," Justin awkwardly began the conversation.

"That's none of your business," I grumbled, shifting uncomfortably and accidentally knocking over my glass of water.

A waiter showed up right away and started cleaning up the mess.

"I am so sorry," I apologized, my cheeks burning with embarrassment.

"No problem." The waiter finished cleaning and left us alone once again.

I put my head in my arms. "Miley…" Justin put his hand on my forearm. "Are you sure you're okay?" He dragged his fingertips across my arm, knowing it helps calm me down.

"My head hurts." I looked up at him.

"Do you want me to get you anything?"

"No. Stop being nice to me!" I snapped, getting up and going out his car. I got into the backseat again, slammed the door and slid on my sunglasses.

I sat there for a minute before Justin got back into the drivers seat. "Hey, I didn't me-"

I cut him off. "Please, just take me home." I put my back against the door, curled my knees up to my chest and laid my lead against the seat. I guess I sounded or looked pathetic enough for him to stop questioning me because he drove me straight home. He stopped in the driveway and I went to unlock my car door, it was locked. "Justin, unlock the door."

"Not until you let me talk to you."

I hit the door. "Let me out!"

"I just want to tell you what happened. When I'm done I'll unlock the door and can never talk to me again. Just let me tell you."

I settled myself down. "Fine, but can you please do it fast, my head really does hurt."

"Okay." He crawled into the backseat and sat next to me. I scooted closer to the window. "I want to begin my saying how sorry I am. You didn't deserve what I did to you."

"Then why _did_ you do it?"

"I'm getting to that. You know how your dad and I got close on Nashville Star?" I nodded, remembering my dad ranting and raving over the phone about how talented Justin was. "Well, when he offered to introduce me to you, I told my friend Travis about it. I've known Travis my entire life, and for the most p art, he's a good guy. He just has some really stupid ideas."

"Is this whole dang thing gonna be about your dumb friend Travis?"

"Stop interrupting Miley." His sincere, mature mannerisms shut me up quick. He continued, "Over the years, Travis has talked me into doing some pretty stupid things. The night I told I told him about meeting you was when he suckered me into one of his dumbest ideas ever. He bet me that I couldn't make you love me. He said if I made you fall in love with me then broke your heart, he'd give me 15,000 dollars. At that time I needed money, bad. If I was going to live in L.A. I needed a place to live. So I told him I'd do it if he paid me beforehand." I raised my hand to ask a question. "What?" he asked.

"I have a couple questions. One, why does Travis randomly have 15,000 dollars to give away on some idiotic bet? Two, was Travis dropped on his head as a baby? And three, what kind of drugs were you on when you accepted a bet like that?!?!" My breathing quickened, my heart pounded in my chest, and tears began spilling down my cheeks. "I don't get it Justin!!!" The mixture of screaming and crying made my head throb with pain. I couldn't even classify it as a headache anymore, but a freaking migraine.

"I'm sorry." His voice was getting shaky. "I wasn't thinking about the consequences of my actions. I was being selfish and I feel horrible about it. When I said yes to him I never expected for it to turn into anything. I didn't expect to love you. I do love you Miley and I swear I'm not lying. I prayed to God everyday that Travis wouldn't remember about the bet. But he did. I had already spent the money he gave me so I felt like I had to do it. I didn't want to. The last thing I wanted to do was to hurt you. But I did, and the guilt has been eating away at me ever since I said those things to you. I don't care if you never want to see me again, but I just wanted you to know the truth."

His words slowly processed in my mind. I moved myself closer, and put my arms around his muscular body, still crying. "I forgive you." I kissed him softly on the lips and settled back into his warm embrace.

* * *

**I had to make it Mustin again.... :( I'm trying to make the story follow real life and since Miley and Justin were still together after the Niley date, I had to get them together again. But this will end up Niley.. I swear.**

**And PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review!! I love hearing what people have to say.. (and I actually like this chapter, even though there is no Nick) 10 reviews for the next one pretty please.**

**Okayy.. it's late and most of what I'm typing now probably doesn't make sense.. and sorry for any typos.. I'm really tired today.**

**xoxo**

**Shmadders  
**


	6. I Heart Question Mark

**Hey.. sorry it's been so long.. I've been trying to make a longer chapter and with all my writers block and stuff... it got hard. Plus, school just started yesterday and soccer has been Monday's, Wednesday's and pretty much my entire weekend.. so yeah.. I really hope you like this chapter. :)Also, thank you to everyone who is reviewing, and if you're not, please do, it really helps me out and motivates me to write more.**

* * *

After I got back together with Justin, Nick stopped talking to me. He calls me his best friend and now he can't even text me back. The time difference between California and England really isn't helping either. Justin at least takes time to say hi to me every day. It's been a complete role reversal between the two of them. Nick is now the jerkface and Justin the nice, considerate one.

"So explain why you took Justin back again," Demi demanded, sitting cross-legged on my bed. We're both in London doing promotional things so we're having a sleepover in my hotel room.

"I took him back because I love him and I believe in giving people second chances."

"So do I, but what he did was wrong. I mean, if you sat on Santa Claus's lap and he told you to get off because you're fat and ugly, would you keep coming back to the mall to take pictures with him?"

"Santa is not even relevant in this situation."

"Then what is?"

"I don't know. But we don't need to drag a jolly old man who makes millions of kids happy into this."

Demi giggled. "So, you really do still love Justin?"

"That is what I said before."

"Well, what about Nick?"

Any humor, funniness, or happy adjective that could have described our previous conversation flew out the window and died on the cold streets of London. I felt my throat constrict and I didn't say a word. I was afraid that if I spoke, I'd start crying.

Demi sensed the sudden shift in mood, crawled over and gave me a hug. "What happened? I thought you guys were good again." I squeezed my eyes shut and shook my head. She sighed. "What did he do now?"

I brought my knees to my chest and placed my chin down on my knees. "He's not talking to me anymore."

Demi's POV

I swear, one of these days I am going to KILL Nicholas. I mean, he's great to work with and he's super talented and all, but he's making being friends with him at a personal level very difficult for me. Between Selena and Miley, I've consoled record breaking amounts of Nick Jonas breakdowns. Seeing all the pain he inflicts on my closest friends doesn't really put him on my good list. "Do you know why he's not talking to you?" I asked, trying to see if there was a clear reason to why it was happening. Miley just shook her head. "Do you want me to text him to see if he'll tell me?" I suggested, hoping that it would help bring her out of the mood this whole 'Nick' this had put her into.

She spoke again. "Yes, please. I'm gonna go take a shower though. Nick won't tell you anything it he knows I'm sitting right next to you." Her voice was more a whimper than anything else, but I've dealt with this kind of this enough to understand what she said.

Miley went into the bathroom and I pulled out my phone, texting 'hey' to Nick. He responded almost immediately.

_Nick: hey demi whats up?_

_Demi: I have to talk to you about miley_

_Nick: No._

_Demi: Nick…_

_Nick: Youre with her aren't you? i don't want her to know_

_Demi: Shes in the shower. you can tell me…_

_Nick: liar_

_Demi: im serious. Will you let me ask questions then mr stubborn?_

_Nick: fine but you cant tell her anything_

_Demi: fiiinnnneee. soooooo, she said you don't talk to her_

_Nick: I talk to herrr_

_Demi: really nicholas? really?_

_Nick: well I haven't since we had lunch.._

_Demi: that was almost 2 weeks ago stupid_

_Nick: oh._

_Demi: she seemed upset about it. has she tried to talk to you?_

_Nick: Maybe… idk _

_Demi: NICK!_

_Nick: FINE she texts me pretty much every day_

_Demi: why don't you respond?!_

_Nick: …_

_Demi: im not gonna say anything to her nick_

_Nick: yes you are_

_Demi: no i wont. cyber pinkie promise_

_Nick: fine. justin_

_Demi: Justin…??_

_Nick: they got back together, & after what he did to her :( _

_Demi: so youre jealous?_

_Nick: no… i just think its stupid of her to forgive him_

_Demi: shes just giving him a second chance_

_Nick: she never gave me a second chance_

_Demi: do you realize how childish you sound right now?_

_Nick: mine & mileys breakup was mutual for the most part. justin was an ass & she forgave him in a couple days. she took a year to forgive me_

_Demi: justin handled it better then you did. he had the balls to come to her & apologize. he gave her his reason & handled it maturely_

_Nick: i was mature_

_Demi: you didnt talk to her for a year dipshit. she forgave you because you finally took your head out of your ass & finally talked with her_

_Nick: dont take this all out on me_

_Demi: sorry, i just dont seeing her like this_

_Nick: what am i supposed to do? i dont want her with justin, hes gonna hurt her again_

_Demi: im worried about that too but it isnt our decision to make_

_Nick: ik… i want her back, i still love her you know.._

_Demi: so you stopped talking to her, theres one way to show your affection for another_

_Nick: i don't know what to say to her_

_Demi: hm, lets think. tell her what you told me_

_Nick: no! i don't want her to know i still have feeling for her_

_Demi: why wouldnt you want her to know_

_Nick: cuz itll make things awkward_

_Demi: youre making things awkward now!!!_

_Nick: just tell her im not happy about her getting back with justin & needed time to cool down_

_Demi: I guess thatll work. are you gonna talk to her now?_

_Nick: i guess i cant keep not talking. tell her to call me later. just not now cuz im recording_

_Demi: sounds fun. thanks nick._

_Nick: yup, gotta go now_

_Demi: bye _

I looked at the time, it'd had been like an hour. Dang Miley takes long showers. I put my phone on the bedside table and plugged it into the charger. I sat back against the headboard and started picking at my nail polish. It was pink. It had seemed like a good color choice at the time, but now it's really annoying me. I want black. Miley came out a few minutes later with her pajamas on.

"Demerz, what'd Nick say?" she asked, penguin sliding onto the bed. I told her what Nick had instructed me to tell. A look of relief spread across her face. "So, he doesn't hate me?"

"That's what you were afraid of?"

"Yeah… I thought he was ditching me all over again."

"He wouldn't do that to you, not again."

"I wish he wasn't recording now. I really want to talk to him."

"About all of this?"

"I don't know, anything really. I just like talking to him."

"And what am I, a plate of grits?" I joked.

She gave me a silly look and giggled. "Yes Demi. That is EXACTLY what you are."

"Good to finally know what you really think of me. I guess I'll just leave then," I sniffled, wiping away a fake tear, and began making my way to the door.

'NO!" Miley sprang from her comfortable position on the bed and barricaded the door with her body. We were in the middle of a super intense staring contest when the sound of 'Comfortable' by John Mayer filled the room. Miley's ringtone. She looked from the phone to me back and forth numerous times before she decided to pounce on her phone. "Oh, it's Justin…" She put the phone on the bed and ignored the call.

I was confused. "Aren't you going to answer that?"

"No, I don't feel like talking right now. I was hoping that was Nick."

Okay, Miley really needs to make up her damn mind. I mean, I know she loves Justin because she said it earlier. She could have been lying, but Miley is a terrible liar, she's so obvious about it, so I knew she was telling the truth. But, if she loved Justin, why was she ignoring his call? And why did she want Nick to call so bad. That girl has some explaining to do. "Do you really love Justin or Nick?" I blurted out. Miley just looked at me like I was crazy. Well, at least she was trying to. I could see her mind straining, wracking her brain for the answer. "You have to pick. You can't be this crazy about talking to Nick all the time if you love Justin, and you can't lead Justin on if you really love Nick. It's not fair to either of them," I told her, elaborating on the subject.

"I- I- I don't… I don't know," she choked.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

* * *

**I really hoped you liked that... I honestly have no idea what's gonna happen next so feel free to add ideas and PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!** **I want 10 before I put out the next one.. The more you review, the faster I get things out!! ;) heh**

**xoxo**

**Shmadders  
**


	7. Send It On

**Sorry it took a while. I had really bad writers block. But this past week I wrote a little every night, and then tonight I got really motivated and finished this chapter up. I hope you like it.. the ending was kind of rushed because I have a soccer game tomorrow and I need to go to bed, but overall, I'm really proud of this chapter. :) And thank you for all the reviews I've been getting. I'm almost to 100 and it really means a lot, so thanks.**

* * *

_About 2 Months Later (Send It On Shoot) June 6, 2009_

Miley's POV

I sat in shotgun of my mom's car, my feet up on the glove compartment. I had my sunglasses on & I was blasting Demi's CD, Don't Forget on my ipod. My mom was listening to some boring radio show that was droning on about all the crap that's going on in the world. We were on our way to the Send It On video shoot in Malibu for the day. I haven't seen any of them, them being the Grays, Demi, and Selena, in forever. I just have a feeling today is going to be very awkward. Not with Demi of course, she's probably gonna be the thing that will get me through today without freaking out. I haven't talked to any of the Gray boys because I'm still with Justin, and I don't know how else to explain things besides just stating the obvious fact that everything today is gonna be extremely awkward. I shut my eyes, trying to daydream the problems away. No such luck. A while later I felt the car jerk to a stop, we were here. I looked at the clock, 9:45. They told us to be here by 9:20, but I'm always late so this is nothing new for me and since I've done so much for Disney over the past couple years, I honestly don't think they care how late I am as long as I get there. I found my way to the soundstage we were working at and was immediately escorted by some weird ass, headset wearing dude to the hair and makeup room.

"Hi," I greeted as I walked in, getting hit with the strong scent of powder and hairspray.

"Nighthawk?"

"Dragon!" I ran over to Demi and engulfed her in the tightest hug I could manage. _(a/n: Nighthawk & Dragon are nicknames Miley & Demi actually gave each other. Fellow Twitter stalkers will know what's up)_

"You're late," she informed me once I had freed her from my hug of death. Muhahaha.

"I'm always late Dragon. Get with the program." I sat down in one of the chairs and shook my hair out of its messy ponytail.

"You missed it, Selena cut her hair off."

"She's BALD?!"

"No, stupid. She got a couple inches off. Sel! Come show Miley your hair!"

Selena flounced in from the room next door which I'm assuming is wardrobe. And when I say 'flounced', I'm not saying she came in looking like she thought she was the shit. I mean. She just kind of happily skipped in. Her hair was cut to about an inch or two below her chin and was pin straight. She looked so pretty and sophisticated. "It looks amazing Selena," I told her truthfully.

She smiled. "Thanks Miley. Demi, they want you to put your outfit on now."

"Really? Okay. Have fun getting your hair did Milez!"

I sighed as they rushed out; I was going to have to share my best friend today.

Nick's POV

I sat in the 'boy' hair and makeup room with my brothers, my leg nervously bouncing as Kevin and I waited for Joe to be finished with his hair. He no longer straightens it, but he still insists that it be styled. I really wonder about him sometimes.

"Nick, stop moving your legs, you're making the couch shake," Kevin complained.

"Sorry, I'm just a little worried about seeing all the girls."

"Look at it this way," Joe began from his spot in the styling chair. "It could be worse.

"How could it be worse? I have to make a music video with my two ex-girlfriends, both that had their heart broken," I paused for dramatic effect, "By me."

"You could've dated and broken Demi's heart too."

"Joe?"

"Yes?"

"You're an idiot."

"Thank you Sir Dickholas."

I turned to Kevin. "Joe's calling me mean names."

Before Kevin could respond to how immature we were being, our director for the video, Michael Blum burst in. "Are you guys all ready?"

The hair stylist sprayed one last coat of hairspray onto Joe before he sprung to his feet. "Yes sir!"

"Alright, now if the girls are all ready too we can start shooting." We followed Michael down the hall to where the girls were getting ready. "Can you guys round up the three girls and bring them over to the stage. I need to go check something." Michael said. We agreed and he rushed off.

We continued down the hall until we found Demi standing outside a door texting. She was wearing a pink dress that was a little revealing in the, uh, chest area. She looked up from her phone. "Hey guys."

"A dress Demz, really?" Joe questioned, not bothering to start the conversation out with a polite 'hello'. He seemed confused at her unusually girly appearance.

"It wasn't my idea. They made me wear it. Selena and Miley get to wear jeans but all the wardrobe people were forcing dresses at me. It's so uncomfortable, my boobs are like, falling out," she rambled, obviously irritated.

"Do you want us to ask the wardrobe people if you can change? They might consider it if we tell them that your boobs are gonna fall out," Joe offered.

"They won't listen, I've asked 50 zillion times," she groaned, pulling her dress up as it started slipping.

Kevin's protective side came out as he put his arm around Demi. "How about we just get your leather jacket to put over it. That way you're still wearing the dress, but you're covered up a bit more."

"Good idea. Thanks Kevin." Demi gave him a hug and went back into the room. We trailed in after her to find Selena, looking almost unrecognizable, getting finishing touches on her new hair and Miley struggling to put on boots.

"Is it time to start? Are we late?" Selena asked, a worried look on her face. Knowing her, she was probably fretting over the idea of making the adults wait for us.

"No, you're fine. We're on time. Michael just sent us to get you guys," Joe reassured.

Demi slid on her black leather jacket. "I'm ready."

"I'll be ready once I get, my, fat, feet, into, these, dang, boots!" Miley exclaimed, desperately trying to shove her foot into one of the shoes.

I chuckled. "You sure you got the right size there Milez?"

"This isn't funny Nicholas!"

Boot expert Kevin came to the rescue once more and helped her cram both feet in. "Thank you," Miley said standing up. She stared at me for a second before stating, "Cute faded eggplant shirt Nick."

I raised an eyebrow. "Was that supposed to be an insult?"

She shook her head. "No, I really like the color."

"Faded eggplant?"

"Yeah, I just made that color up. I think it fits." She walked closer to me. "So, how are you? You're not still mad at me, are you?"

The room grew silent, most likely so all of them could eavesdrop on our conversation. "I'm not mad Milez," I told her quietly. "We should probably head over to the set," I announced to the room.

As everyone was filing out, Miley pulled me back. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah." We began walking towards the stage together, a good couple yards behind everyone else. "Is Justin being good to you?"

"Yes…"

"That didn't sound very convincing."

"Nick, we're fine."

We got over to the stage and they set Miley and I up for our little scene. We sat on the stage, our legs dangling off the edge. I plucked at the strings of the guitar they handed me, trying to tune it up. Michael called action and our recording of the song filled the air. I played along and locked eyes with Miley. She began to sing, her melodic voice barely heard over the roar of the recording. She broke our gaze and shut her eyes, feeling the emotion of the music. She looked beautiful, her light brown hair cascaded down her shoulders like a waterfall and her glossy lips shined in the lights. When we finished that shot, we moved on to the group pieces and individual shots. We had a lunch break before we went outside to do the outdoor pieces. We all ate pretty quickly and had about an hour to goof off before we had to start shooting again.

"Nick, I challenge you to a ping pong game!!!" Joe yelled, chucking a paddle at me.

"I wanna play, can I be on one of your teams?" Selena pleaded.

"Go on Nick's team. You still won't be able to beat me," Joe bragged.

"In your dreams Joe," I scoffed, getting competitive.

Joe pulled out two paddles for him to play with and served first. Kevin was over in the corner, deep in conversation with Danielle. Demi was playing piano and Miley was sitting on the floor next to the piano playing guitar. They were writing a song or something.

"OH NO!" Selena shouted as she missed the ball, letting it fall to the floor.

"Me, one, losers, zero," Joe declared, smirking.

"C'mon Sel," I complained. "We can't let Joe of all people beat us."

"Sorry, I kinda suck," she admitted.

"Why didn't you tell me this before we started the game?!"

"I forgot."

"Selena…"

"I'll try harder. I'll try to be good, I swear!"

"Alright." I threw the ball back over to Joe. "Let's do this."

Selena turned out to not only kinda suck, but really, really suck. Joe ended up creaming us 21-11.

"And Danger has done it again!! He triumphs over another hopeful team, sending them home crying to their mothers!!" Joe proclaimed proudly.

"Sorry Nick, I know you probably wanted to win," Selena apologized meekly.

I smiled. "It's okay. It actually was kind of funny watching you miss the ball over and over again."

"Hey!!" Miley ran over to us, guitar in hand. "Come listen to what me and Demi did!"

"Demi and I," I corrected.

"You're really gonna go all grammar police on me right now? I want to show you the song."

Selena and I made our way over to the piano where Demi was. Miley sat back cross-legged on the floor. She motioned for Demi to start playing. Demi's fingers ran across the keys, coaxing a mesmeric tune out of them. Miley chimed in with the guitar, its sound blending perfectly with the sonance of the piano. I was enthralled with the music and thought back to some lyrics I had written a while back. In my head, I started mixing my lyrics with the song Miley and Demi were playing. When the final note of their compilation rang out, I broke out of the trance it had put me in.

"What did you guys think?" Demi wondered, getting up from the piano bench.

"That was gorgeous. Did you guys seriously just come up with that?" Selena asked in awe.

"Pretty much," Demi answered.

"What'd you think Nick?" Miley questioned, looking up at me from her position on the floor.

"Come with me," I instructed, holding my hand out to her. She seemed bewildered at my odd request but took hold of my hand anyways and allowed me to pull her to her feet. I took her back to the stage where we shot out first scene. It was completely dark except for a single spotlight in the middle of the stage.

"What are we doing here Nick?"

I sat down on the stage again. "Play the beginning of the song you and Demi you just did."

Still perplexed, she sat down next to me and started strumming. I started mumbling the lyrics under my breath. "I know this isn't what I wanted, I never thought it'd come this far. Just thinking back to where we started, and how we lost all that we are."

The strumming stopped. "What are you singing?"

"Just some lyrics I wrote a while back."

"It reminds me of us."

"Our relationship?"

"Yeah. Do you have a paper and pen?"

"You wanna make this into a song?"

She nodded. "About us."

Once we had the paper and pen, our thoughts and feelings came spilling out. Notes and lyrics filled the page rapidly as we reminisced over our past years together. By the time Michael came in to get us to shoot again, "Before The Storm" had been created.

Afternoon shooting was more chaotic than this morning was. We ran around and played a game of wiffle ball. This was the first time the six of us had ever gotten to work together and personally I wish I could work like this everyday. These are my best friends and we were all doing what we loved. When we finally wrapped the shoot I went back and changed into my other clothes. When I was done, I started out to the parking lot to meet Kevin and Joe by the car. Miley was standing by herself on the curb, waiting for her mom. She had changed into her Uggs, some black sweatpants and a big grey sweatshirt. Her face was makeup free and her hair was blowing in the wind. A tidal wave of emotions swept over me as I admired her. My feet took control and guided me towards her. Before anything could be said I took her face with my hands and kissed her delicately on the lips.

A couple seconds later she pulled away. "Nick," she gasped in disbelief.

* * *

**Did you see that coming? Hah, I didn't, I just came up with that. Are they gonna get together now? Miley's still with Justin and Nick just kissed her.. oh the drama. I hoped you enjoyed it and pleaseeeee review. 15 for the next one would be wonderful.**

**xoxo**

**Shmadders  
**


	8. Sticks And Stones

**Sorry it's been so long. I've been working on this for a while and I just got around to finishing it. I was up late last night so I spent today in my Snuggie writing this up. I know I'ma super cool kid. I hope you like it. **

* * *

I went back in for another kiss, I missed her lips on mine, the sparks I felt, the emotion, the love… Instead of crashing into Miley's lips once more, I felt fingers.

"Please stop…"

I backed up, opening my eyes. "Milez, I-I…"

"Nick…" She took a breath. "Justin…"

"Right… sorry…" I looked down at my feet, embarrassed.

"Yeah." Her voice was trembling a little, almost as if she were about to cry. I brought my head up to look at her. Her big blue eyes stared back at me, glistening with guilty tears that I know had been caused by me. Miley's mom's car drove up. "Bye Nick," she half whispered before escaping, slamming the door behind her.

I made my way over to Kevin's car, mentally slapping myself over and over, regretting what I just did and trying to get out of the state of stupor kissing Miley again put me into. As I slid into the backseat, Joe leaned back. "I saw what just happened… awkward!"

My hand clenched, and before I messed up Joe's 'pretty little face' with my fist, Kevin butted in. "Joe, leave Nick alone, you know how he feels about Miley."

Joe's expression changed from joking to understanding. "I know, sorry Nick." He faced the front again.

I sat back, buckling my seatbelt. My thoughts bubbled over and I started babbling. "Someone hates me. Fate hates me. You know, when Miley still wanted me, it just HAD to be when I was being a jackass and now when I come to my senses, SHE'S with pedophile boy."

"Why don't you try and get her back than brah?" Joe questioned.

I made a face at his dumb, unnecessary use of 'brah' and shrugged. "I'm not sure how…"

Miley's POV

I got into my mom's car, banging the door shut, still in a bit of a daze from Nick.

"Sweetie, did Nick just kiss you?" My mom asked, shocked.

"Just drive mom," I instructed, trying to sort my thoughts out in my head.

Once we were on the highway, my mom tried again. "What happened Miley?"

"He kissed me. I was just standing outside waiting for you. He just came up and kissed me."

"What was going on at set today?"

"He told me that he wasn't mad at me about Justin and then during our lunch break me and Demi were just messing around with this melody and then he dragged me to the stage and we wrote this song and it's about us and I don't really know how I feel about him right now and I have to tell Justin that he kissed me because now I feel really bad because I kinda sorta maybe kissed him back and now I don't know what to do!" I took a deep breath to make up for all the ones I failed to take during my rant. My mom started laughing. I scowled. "Mommy…"

"I'm sorry sweetie, but you're just so worked up you forgot to breathe throughout that whole little spiel."

"I hate boys," I mumbled, slouching down in my seat.

"Maybe you should take a break from them for a while. Georgia will be good for you Milez."

"What am I supposed to do with Justin?"

My mom shrugged. "I don't know, that's all up to you."

I groaned. Weren't moms supposed to give you advice and help you through everything? I mean my mom still sometimes asks if I need her to come to the bathroom with me. Why did she pick now of all times to make me figure something out on my own? "Mama, can Mandy sleep over tonight?"

"Of course, but you know Noah has Emz over and God knows what they'll be doing so I advise you to stay up in your room."

"Okay, thanks. Did Brandi leave?"

"Yeah, she's off visiting Sam."

I sighed. "They need to get married and they need to let me plan their wedding."

"What is with you and weddings?"

"I don't know, they're just so romantic, and…"

Later that night Mandy and I were sitting on my bed, an enormous pile of gummy bears conveniently placed in the space between us.

"So he kissed you?!" Mandy exclaimed in disbelief after hearing my encounter of today's activities.

"Mmhmm…" I grabbed a red gummy bear and viciously took a bite out of its head.

Mandy chewed the bears in her mouth. "It seems you're in a very sticky situation." She plunged her hand into the pile of gummies once more. "Look! Siamese Gummy Bear Twins!" she exclaimed, showing me 2 bears connected by a sting of gummy stuff.

"Maaannnderrrzzz!!!!"

"Whaaaaaaat?!"

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Which one do you like more? Like, if they were both standing here right now, which one would you jump on?"

"I can't choose, that's my problem."

"Let's make a pro-con list." Mandy sprung from the bed and dragged my white board off the wall and onto the bed. She took a purple marker and split the board in half, labeling on side Nick and the other Justin. She put a pro list and a con list on both sections. "Okay Shmilerz, start naming stuff."

"Well, for Nick, the good thing are… he helped me after me and Justin broke up, he's talented, he's sensitive, I like his hair, he writes me songs, he listens, he gives really good hugs, he's in the business so he understands my schedule, he's religious, our families are close, he's protective, and.. he's just plain sexy."

Mandy scribbled furiously, trying to keep up with my list. "Okay, how about Justin?"

I thought for a little bit before saying, "He's good with apologies, he helped me after Nick broke up with me, dad likes him, religion is really important to him, he's really strong, he's from the south, he writes me songs, and he's hot."

"Now how about the bad things about Nick?"

"He's bad at apologies, he's really quiet, he broke my heart before, he gives the silent treatment a lot, he didn't defend me when I needed him to, he holds grudges, and he complicated things when he decided to be stupid and kiss me."

"And Justin?"

"He's kinda an idiot, he doesn't have a job, he lives with your brother, he's getting a mullet like my dad, his voice is really monotone, he forgets to shave, he doesn't like talking about feelings, he's 4 years older than me, he's not a virgin, he drinks sometimes, he broke up with me before for a stupid reason, his kisses are kinda slobbery, and he's a terrible cook."

Mandy finished writing everything down and we looked back at our creation. "Nick has more pros and less cons," Mandy pointed out.

"Yeah, but I'm with Justin now."

"But, you're leaving for the summer and Nick just kissed you."

"He's going on tour, and then I'm going on tour with Trace."

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know! This just made it worse!"

"Why are you yelling?!"

"Because I'm confused!"

* * *

I sat on the couch awaiting the inevitable.

"He's coming; Miley he's here, its Justin…" Noah bounced up and down next to me.

"Stop it Noah! Get Off!" I shoved her away.

She collapsed onto one of the cushions. "Mom! Miley hit me!"

"I did not! I moved you out of the way! You were being annoying!"

"Annoying? This was annoying you?" The brat began bouncing again.

"STOP!" I tackled her down.

"Ow Miley!" She started slapping at my arms and face. I tried pushing her grimy hands away when her bony little elbow came in contact with my nose.

"You little bitch!" I screamed, pushing Noah down, clutching my nose in agony.

Her face crumpled and she tore out of the room crying, "Mommy!"

I brought my hand away from my face to see Justin standing in the entryway. "Did I come at a bad time?" he asked awkwardly.

"Uh, no." I straightened up the couch pillows. "You can come in." I touched my nose again, trying to inspect the damage.

"You okay?" He made his way over, taking my hand in his and leaning to look for himself. "You're bleeding sweetie." He touched my nose lightly.

I winced, partially because his touch hurt and because he's calling me sweetie when I'm about to break up with him. He pulled his long sleeved shirt over his hand and gently rubbed my upper lip, showing me the blood that came off. I grimaced at the sight. "Ew."

"So what did you want to talk about?"

I gulped nervously before taking his large, rough hand in mine. "C'mon." I led him out to the back porch and we both took a seat on the porch swing. "Justin, you know I'm about to leave for Georgia for the whole summer…"

"Yeah, but we'll make it work. We can skype and I can visit when you have time off."

"No, Justin. I don't think I can keep doing this." I looked up at him, chewing on my lip. He looked like I had just kicked his puppy.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No, no." I grabbed his hand. "It's just, I need to be boy-free for the summer. I have too much going on and I just need some time alone."

"So that's it? We're just done?"

Tears started clouding my vision. "There's more."

"What?"

"Something happened at the Send It On shoot the other day…"

"Nick?"

I nodded, curling my knees up to my chest. "He kissed me."

"Well I don't care, that's his fault, not yours. You don't have to break up with me for that, I forgive you."

I squeezed my eyes shut. "I kissed him back."

"Oh."

I opened my eyes to look at him. His expression had changed from like I kicked his puppy to looking like I just murdered it with my bare hands. I swallowed hard, trying to get rid of the lump in my throat. "Do you hate me?"

"No, I'm glad you were at least honest with me. I just can't believe you did that."

"Justin, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to happen like this."

"Yeah…" He stood up. "Milez, I'm gonna go. I'll see you around, okay?"

I nodded as he left. I took a moment to regain my composure, wiping away the tears that never fell from my eyes and trying desperately to get rid of the lump, it wouldn't go away. Finally, I picked myself up and dragged my feet back into the house where my mom was waiting with Noah. Noah shot me an evil glare as I walked in.

"Miley, I heard what you called Noah earlier. And if that wasn't enough, she came in here sobbing saying that you hurt her. Look at that…" My mom pointed to a light bruise forming on my little sister's arm.

"Mom now's not a really good time…" I tried, feeling the lump come back.

"Do you want to at least explain to me why you called your nine year old sister a bitch?"

"'Cuz she was acting like one!"

"So you hurt her?"

"I didn't hurt her!"

Noah cut it. "You pushed me down."

"You elbowed me in the face! My nose was bleeding!"

My mom shot daggers at me with her eyes, putting a protective arm around Noah. "I'm sure she didn't mean any harm."

"You're seriously taking her side on this?! Are you kidding me?!"

"I've had just about enough of your attitude today Miley," my mom scolded.

"You always take her side on everything! You think she's so innocent; I always get blamed for everything! I'm messed up enough without her annoying me 24-7 and today was like the worst possible day she could do that and you have no idea what I'm going through right now!"

"That's enough Miley."

Anger coursed through my veins and I sprinted up to my room and threw myself onto my bed. If I would have stayed down there much longer I might have hit somebody. I can't wait to go to Georgia and get the hell out of here. Unfortunately my traitor of a mother and the devil spawn are coming too.

* * *

Nick's POV

I sat by the piano, tapping a pencil against my leg. My songbook lay open in my lap. I thought I had an idea for a song, but apparently I don't because I can't think of anything. I had an idea who I sat down, I swear, but I can't remember what it was.

"Yo Nicholas," Joe called out, finally breaking the intense gaze he's had on his laptop for the part half hour.

"What?" I set the pen down on the side of the piano.

"Guess what tomorrow is?" he asked in a sing-song voice. Without waiting for me to answer he blurted out, "Niley Day!"

"What day?"

"Niley Day!" he repeated. "It's the day you and Miley met, three years ago tomorrow."

I got up. "Why do you know that?"

"It's all over the internet. Miley said the date in her book, so all the little Niley fans have declared it Niley Day." He spun his MacBook around so I could see the page he was creeping on.

"That's a picture from the day we met, at the Elizabeth Glaser AIDS Foundation thingy…"

My mom came up behind us. "Aw, that's a nice picture. The two of you were so young." She checked out the page a little more. "Joe? What in the heck is Niley Day?"

"It's the day little Nicky and Milez met," he responded.

"Oh, that's nice…" She left us and walked towards the kitchen. I looked from my songbook to Joe's computer screen a couple times before following my mom. "Hello Nick," she greeted, grabbing a large bowl from one of the cabinets.

"Hey." I hopped up and sat down on the counter. "I've been thinking, I wanna go visit Miley before we leave for tour."

"Really?" My mom moved around the kitchen, pulling ingredients out as she went along. "What got you thinking about that?"

"I don't know, I just need to see her."

"I'll call up Tish to see it there's a time you can go without interfering with her schedule."

"I wanna go tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"Nick, things like that require a little more planning. You can't just get up and fly across the country whenever you feel like it."

I looked down at my hands. "I know, but…" I paused, trying to word my thoughts properly. "It might sound dumb, but that thing Joe was looking at… Miley's been a big part of my life for the past three years and tomorrow holds so much significance in what she means to me. I know it's a lot to ask, but can I please fly to Georgia tomorrow to see her?"

My mom stared at me, stopping her cooking project for the time being. "Sometime I wonder what goes on in your head Nicholas/"

"So is that a yes?"

"I'll have to talk to your dad to see if you have anything planned, and I'll have to call Tish to see if you're actually allowed to be there, and we'll have to see what flights are available, but you've got a yes from me."

I slid off the counter and gave her a hug. "Thank you mom. Oh, and tell Tish to not tell Miley about all this, I want it to be a surprise."

"Of course."

I went up to my room, a smile spreading across my face. This is my chance.

* * *

**You should have a pretty good idea on what's about to happen next since most of this story is based off of real events. But yeah... I'll add some twists in there. I actually kinda felt bad for Justin in this chapter, which I totally didn't mean to do, it just happened that way. Please please please reviews, you guys are usually good about that but I just like reminding you :) Happy New Years everybody.. I think my resolution should be writing faster and updating more.**

**xoxo**

**Shmadders  
**


	9. Georgia Part 1

**Hey, sorry it took forever, I got a tiny vacation in Florida and wrote this chapter up. Hope you like it!!**

* * *

"Miley!!!" I heard my mom's shrill voice call.

I took the pillow off my head, squinting through the bright sunlight that was streaming into my room. When my eyes refocused I reluctantly climbed out of bed and followed the scent of bacon into the kitchen. "I could get used to this," I stated sliding into one of the stools lining the island in the kitchen.

"I told you Georgia would be good for you." My mom smiled, sliding a plate of scrambled eggs and bacon in front of me.

"Well I knew the no paparazzi thing was gonna be nice bit I didn't think we'd have this huge house and get to go to the beach everyday," I explained, digging into my breakfast. "It's unusually quiet…" I observed.

"Aunt Edi already took Noie and Emz to the beach, they couldn't wait any longer."

"Those two are spastic." I took a gulp of juice. "Do I have anything I gotta do today?"

"Phone interviews, then you've got the rest of the day."

"Shweet." I rubbed my eyes. "When do I have to call in?"

My mom checked the clock behind her. "In 10 or 15 minutes."

I nodded, continuing to eat. When I finished I padded back to my room and cuddled up in my blankets. I like being comfortable when I do interviews, it makes it more relaxing because you occasionally get radio DJs who enjoy being the most obnoxious people in the world. Being in a jungle of cozy blankets makes dealing with them manageable. My mom followed me in, sitting down on the bed holding the phone and a piece of paper.

"Who am I calling?" I questioned, untangling one of my arms and grabbing the phone.

"The MJ Morning Show in Tampa." She gave me the piece of paper as well. "The number is on there and management is going to be on the line too."

"Why? I think I can handle talking on the phone by myself."

"They want to make sure certain things aren't asked. You know you just blurt things out accidentally and there are some things that the Disney executives just don't want you mentioning."

"Fine," I huffed. She left me to my business; I dialed the number, and was put on hold… wonderful. A million hours later I finally heard something.

"Is that, uh, Miley?" A loud voiced asked through the phone. "Alright, Miley 'Stewart', welcome to the MJ Morning Show."

"H-," I was about to reply suddenly Nicholas Jerry Gray was standing in my doorway. "Ohmigosh, ohmigosh, hold on!" I leapt out of bed and threw my free arm around Nick. Realizing that MP or FJ or whatever the hell the guy's name was, was going to ask me about my sudden freakout, I quickly added, "Eww, there's a huge bug! I'm laying in bed and there was a ginormous BUG crawling up to me. That was the scariest thing ever." That, my friend, is called improvisation. I giggled, still clutching Nick.

"Where are you? What city are you in?" the radio man asked.

I tugged on Nick's arm, brought him over to my bed, and made him sit down with me. "I'm in Georgia!" I answered, trying to contain my laughter. "Eww, I hate bugs so much," I shuttered, going along with the little façade I had put on a second ago.

"Are you in Atlanta? Where in Georgia are you?"

"Savannah, I'm so sorry, that was the scariest," I choked back a laugh. "Moment."

You're in Savannah? Stop by the Midnight in the Garden of Good and Evil House."

"Aw, really?" I have no idea what he just said.

"Yeah, that's in Savannah. So wait a minute, are you in a hotel?"

"No, I'm in my house. I have a house here"

"And you've got… wait a second, I think you're making a lot of money, can you afford to call an exterminator?"

This guy really enjoys talking about this fake bug I've come up with. I just couldn't hold the snickers in. "I didn't know there was bugs in here. There was a giant bug crawling at me, I hate bugs, I'm gonna cry…" Tears were forming in my eyes, but it was because of laughing, excitement, and surprise, not a stupid bug.

"Did you squash it?"

Yes, I squashed the non-existent bug. "No, I just flicked it."

"Well where is it? Can you collect it and mail it to us and we'll ebay it"

Ooookay, this guy is nuts. "I don't know where it is, it went flying"

"So wait a minute, you're… so this is breaking news. You're telling me that Miley 'Stewart's' house in Savannah, Georgia is crawling with bugs and vermin."

He would not let this go. "I just found one! It's not like disgusting, it's a great house, but I just found one in my bed." The dude finally changed the subject. I looked up at Nick, a smile was plastered on his face and his dark brown eyes shined with laughter. I kept my arm securely attached around him as the interview went on. I can't believe he's actually here. I almost want to pinch myself to make sure this isn't a dream or something.

"Did you know that they gave me a list of things that I can't talk to you about? Do you know that?" MJ (I finally figured out his name,) asked.

Uh oh… What's he gonna ask now. "They give you a list of things you're not allowed to talk to me about?" I bit my lip, groping around until I found one of Nick's fingers to hold on to.

"Yeah, they want me to focus on the tour, focus on 'The Climb', which is a great song, but listen. First of all, there is no way that I would be, uh, obnoxious deliberately, but you know, listen, you're a big star, you've had a lot of publicity, a lot of press, but there's certain things that, you know, I think are fair to ask you. And I don't think they're out of bounds… uh, have you ever received an actual personal apology from Jamie Foxx?"

"I don't know…" I began.

"Milez…" My mom walked in. "Management cut you off. They don't want you talking about that."

I turned off the phone and tossed it aside. "So the interview is over?"

"I guess so. Do you like your surprise?"

"Yes!" I tackled Nick back on the bed.

He rolled me off of him and stood up smiling. "Good to know."

"Who planned this? How could you get time off?" I blabbed, asking the questions I thought of when I was doing the interview.

"I got some time off before the tour started and I missed you, so here I am," Nick explained, rubbing his arm awkwardly. "Aw, that's sweet. I missed you too Nickypoo. Now if you don't mind, I have done my strenuous work for the day so I need to go shower and stuff. Goodbye." I patted his curly head and dashed for the bathroom. I kinda feel ditching his like that, but I gotta get clean, I feel all greasy and gross. I showered quickly, didn't bother with makeup, put on my navy blue bikini and threw some cutoffs and a white tank top over it. I shook out my wet hair and smeared on some lipgloss before skipping out into the living room where Nick and my mom were. "I'm all good now!" I informed the happily. My mom slipped out of the room and I hopped in her vacated spot on the couch, tucking my legs beneath me.

"So Miley, do you know what today is?"

"Um, June?"

"June what?"

"I don't know, you know I never know what day it is…" I whined.

"Does June 11th ring a bell?"

I thought for a second before I remembered. If this was a cartoon, the little light bulb would definitely be lighting up over my head. I launched myself off the couch and on top of Nick who was sitting on an armchair. "OH MY GOD NICHOLAS!"

He grinned, despite being flattened by me. "I'm taking it you remembered?"

"It's the day we met! It's our anniversary, wait… it's our friendiversary!" I exclaimed, bouncing.

"You're crushing my spleen Mi," Nick grunted.

"Sorry!" I stopped bouncing. "I can't believe you're here, I can't believe you came here for this. You're like, the sweetest person ever."

He gave his cute little crooked smile. "We've been friends for three years now."

"Best friends," I corrected, still sitting on his lap.

"Yeah, best friends," he repeated, rubbing the pad of his thumb over the top of my hand.

"I think in celebration of this wonderful day, we should go to the beach," I suggested.

"That sounds good."

"Oh! We should go jet skiing. I did it yesterday; I've actually been doing it everyday. It's so fun!" I jumped off his lap, happy dancing around the room.

"Then I guess I better go get my swimsuit on."

"Yes! Hurry!"

When Nick went to go change I crashed back on the couch. I'm so happy that he's here. I know I broke up with Justin so I could be single for the summer. And I know that this will probably be the only time we'll get to see each other for a long time, but I can't help what I'm feeling right now. I want to get back together with Nick. He's always had a really special place in my heart and him coming here to surprise me on the anniversary of the day we met makes me want him even more. The smart part of me is telling me to push down my feeling and just enjoy his company because there is no way that a relationship could work for either of us right now. The romantic part of me just wanted to get back with Nick, forget about all the obstacles and just be together.

"You ready to go?"

I jumped startled. "Oh… yeah."

"Where are we going?"

"To the beach stupid." I shoved my phone into my bag and slung it over my shoulder.

"I knew that, I meant what are we going to do there?"

"That's not what you asked. And I already told you, we're going jet skiing."

"I remember now."

I pet his head. "There's a smart little Nickypoo."

He slapped my hands away. "You gotta stop calling me that."

"Whatever you say Nickypoo!" With that, I ran out into the warm summer air.

* * *

We got to the jet ski place and rented one. Nick wanted to get his own, but he doesn't know how to drive and honestly, I don't feel like teaching him. He sat behind me, his muscular arms wrapped around my waist.

"So Milez, how many times have you driven one of these things?"

I revved up the engine. "Pretty much everyday since I've been here, so a lot."

"Oh good, you're not going to kill me."

"That," I whipped my head around, giving a devious smirk, "I cannot promise you." I hit the gas and zoomed off over the water.

* * *

**And that's as far as I got, not exactly the best place to stop... but if you've seen the pictures, you know what happens on the jet skis.. *wink wink* That's coming up next! **

**Please REVIEW!!**

**xoxo**

**Shmadders  
**


End file.
